


红灯

by Sweet_star



Category: seventy-two odd building
Genre: M/M, 架空, 黑帮
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_star/pseuds/Sweet_star





	红灯

1.

吴磊几乎是被半推进房间的，空气里劣质香水的气味饱和度极高，熏得他直恶心。他面前零零散散地摆了几条长沙发，那些还没接到客的就在这里各自霸占着一方小天地围坐着打牌。角落里还有几个女人对着小镜子在补妆，口红涂了一层又一层，衬着鲜红的唇色，像吃人的妖精。男人也没好到哪里去，嘴唇上涂着一层亮晶晶的唇蜜，聚在一起探讨着哪位贵客“功夫了得”，哪位凯子人傻钱多。

他也是最近刚转去马哥手下做事，十八岁的年级才迈进俗世半条腿，还没沾上那酒池肉林的荤腥气，身上清凌凌的干净着，甚至连苞都没开过，人情世故一窍不通，也就是拳脚功夫不错人又胆大才混的进青帮的底层，做了马哥的手下。下午的时候马哥说带他见见世面，他以为是能见着真枪实弹的干仗便兴冲冲地跟着来了，却没想到马哥说的世面是见见这女人的世面。

马哥和他们一行人从刚坐进厅里身边就贴上来几个花枝招展的女人，什么莉莉娜娜一大堆。等着马哥他们都坐定，他才坐下，屁股挨着一个角，坐得战战兢兢。还没等他清净一会，身边就贴上来个女孩子，裙子短的几乎盖不住腿，弯腰给他递酒的时候，领口里白花花一片，晃得他眼睛疼。那女人越贴越近，基本整个人都要挂去他身上，他下意识地推开她跑去一边，女孩子一下没了重心，弄得杯里的酒基本洒了一半。马哥一直关注着这边的情况，看着不对劲也就急忙过来打圆场，他从钱包里掏出几张红票子塞给女孩让她去叫妈妈桑，扭过头就忍不住看着小孩笑，“眼光够高的呀，一个都没看上？”，说罢就让吴磊跟着妈妈桑去他们的休息室，自己挑个中意的回来。

到了这份上吴磊不去也不合适，他就跟在妈妈桑的屁股后面亦步亦趋的走着，妈妈桑摇动着她肥胖的身躯问他喜欢什么形的，男人还是女人，他也不知道怎么回答，嘴里支支吾吾的说着一会看看。跟着妈妈桑走过几条长廊又拐了几个弯到了最里面的房间，他站在门口不知道该怎么办，一下就被马哥直接推了进去——吴磊跟着妈妈桑走后，马哥怎么想都觉得自己不能错过这个热闹，就一路跟着来瞧瞧。

吴磊直愣愣地站在门口像根柱子，他的手心紧张的出了一层薄汗，也不敢抬头和里面人对视。不过里面坐着的男男女女倒显得大方得多，他生的挺拔俊俏，不论在哪都是一挑一的好相貌，他们自然感兴趣，就算吃不着但是多看几眼也是好的，于是一个个都挺直了腰板，像是古代皇宫里等着皇上翻牌子的妃子，但是他们要比妃子更来得露骨，掀裙子扯领口抛媚眼，诸多小动作层出不穷，看着吴磊的眼神更是狂野，火辣辣的眼光像是要扒掉他身上的皮。

他紧张的手和脚都不知道往哪放，干脆就把求助的目光望向马哥，马哥也不理他，只是嘬着烟头上的海绵过滤嘴眯起眼冲他不怀好意的笑着，眼角因为笑意扯出的皱纹满满都是看热闹的意味。

他觉着自己要是今天挑不出一个也是没完，就举起手指朝着最角落的方向一指，“就他吧”他其实一进来就注意到了那人。这屋子里的人们各个花花绿绿，脸上盖着浓妆，从他的角度根本看不清谁是谁，究竟长什么样，但是最角落里那人却不太一样，脸上干干净净，他进来也没瞧过他，兀自坐在最里面抽烟。

妈妈桑顺着他指着的方向一瞧，脸色有点变，嘴角边犹犹豫豫的一句“您看看要不换个人”还没说出来，那人就已经站了起来，把烟头叼在嘴里，十指葱白捋平衬衫上的褶皱，才避开人群走了出来。

他们往包厢返的路上，不知道是不是吴磊的错觉，他总觉得马哥表情不太对劲。

返回包厢坐下他才敢仔细瞧着这眼前人，他确实和那一屋子的莺莺燕燕不一样，妆也没化，嘴唇上还起了皮，他也没紧贴着吴磊坐，只是坐在他旁边问他要什么酒，吴磊觉得他怎么看都不像这里的MB，心里怀疑自己是不是点错了人，但是这男人又好看的紧，眼神透亮干净，像是小时候玩过的黑色玻璃珠，他冲着吴磊笑笑，若不是他开酒的姿势太过于娴熟，掐烟的姿势又太过于流畅，他也会觉得这位哥哥比他大不了几岁。

“都行”他应了声。正如他不会挑人一样，他其实也不会挑酒，不过这也怨不得他。青帮财大气粗，就算是个小头目手头也握着不少钱，桌子上摆着好几种洋酒，他也没正儿八经喝过洋酒，只是之前跟着别人咪过一点点，他觉得不如啤酒好喝，起码啤酒细细品起来还能琢磨出一点儿甜味来，但是这洋酒的味儿却是实打实地怪。对方了然一笑，在桌子上挑出瓶酒又顺手拿过个干净的杯子，黄棕色的液体顺着杯壁缓缓流下，折射出亮眼的光。他接过对方递过来的半杯酒，咕咚咕咚喝下肚，问对方叫什么名字。

“Kris，你以后要是还想点我，就说要Kris”对方轻声细语地回答到。

打扮不一样并不代表业务水平不行，还没进来一会，吴磊已经被哄着灌了一肚子酒，他晕晕乎乎地躺在Kris的腿上，由着对方给他按头。

最后他是被马哥给架回去的，马哥把他扔在床上和他说以后别再去找那个Kris，他含含糊糊地应了一声，实际上意识早就飘到九霄云外根本没听清马哥说啥。

 

2.

Kris也没想过这小孩这么黏人，上次送走没几天后又过来了，还一个人开个包厢点他陪着聊天。

他今天起得早，拿着卷发棒卷了半天头发，不过不太明显，一路上没一个人看出来，倒是这小孩眼睛尖，他刚一进去就瞧着他笑，“你头发卷的挺好看”

房间里就他俩人，小孩比上次放松了不少，他在沙发上坐得四仰八叉，右手还端着一杯果汁，他笑眯眯的看着kris说他今天不喝酒，等他下班带着他去玩，说完还从口袋里掏出支唇膏，包装袋还没拆。

小孩挠着头递给他，脸上满是羞涩，他说上次看见他嘴挺干的，打听了一下这个牌子的润唇膏挺好用，就买过来给他试试。

他说了声谢谢笑着接过来，拆了包装袋拧开盖子就往嘴上涂，唇膏是草莓味的，涂上去有一股果香。他涂完抿了一下，就对着小孩的嘴亲了上去，他冲着小孩眨眨眼，有点像在撒娇“草莓味儿的，你尝尝？”

吴磊愣着舔了舔嘴巴，像是发现新大陆似的点了点头，“真是甜的”

吴磊的包厢开了一晚上，到差不多凌晨三点kris才下班，外边儿天有点凉，吴磊从车棚里推出辆电瓶车，说带着他去个好地方。电瓶车不大但是马力十足，在车上颠簸了没一会，他就被带着拐进一条小巷。吴磊在巷口停下车，拉着吴亦凡往里走。

吴磊带他去的是家电玩城，“以前我爸特别忙的时候我就自己跑过来打游戏”他把一张纸钱塞进机器里，游戏币就顺着小口叮铃哐啷的掉进篮子里，“现在这里是我归我罩，我特意跟马哥要的”他说完就抱起筐子，把里面的硬币摇得叮当作响，笑容灿烂，看起来就像是个普普通通的18岁少年。

“这条路不好混，你怎么想过做这个的”吴亦凡从筐里拿出几个硬币投进投篮机里。

“没办法啊，没人养我”吴磊的语气轻松又无辜。

“你父母呢”

他投出手头最后一颗球，“我没见过我妈”，顿了顿，“我和我爸也不亲，我印象里他是老古董，保守又刻板，我和他观点不一致所以经常吵架，我本来想着出去读几年书回来再好好跟他说”小孩的声音沉了几分，“结果他就走了”

吴磊缓缓地吐出一口气，“前一天我还在和他吵架，他要我回来读书，我说如果他一直这样不改变那我就永远不会回来，结果第二天我就得回来了，回来参加他的葬礼”

“对不起…我不该问的”吴亦凡听完心也有点沉，他本以为小孩是为了酷，却没想到还有这层缘由，他看着吴磊泛红的眼眶，心里莫名一阵发酸，他轻轻揉着小孩半长的短发“想哭就哭出来”

 

3.

吴磊最后并没有哭。

游戏厅最里面是老板的休息室，吴磊之前通宵经常在这里休息，他带着吴亦凡进去，摔上门就把吴亦凡按上了床。门锁上的弹簧在磕上去的那一瞬间并没有及时弹出来，一声巨响后门板又只能原路返回，“门！关门！”吴亦凡边叫边推开他湿漉漉的嘴，吴磊这才恹恹地去关门。

他的动作很快，吴亦凡一口气还没喘匀他就已经锁好门又吻了上来，他一只手从后按着吴亦凡的后脑勺，另一只已经顺着衣摆摸进去。吴亦凡的敏感点有点奇怪，他的腰部还有后背是实打实的敏感，拿着指尖轻轻划那么一下，他就能直接打一个哆嗦，吴磊又像是知道这一茬似的，对着他腰间的软肉又捏又摸，手指还在后背打着圈，吴亦凡起了一身鸡皮疙瘩后，就可耻地硬了。他觉得自己也不能闲着，就隔着裤子去和吴磊的小兄弟打招呼，其实这事对他来说算是家常便饭，但是他总觉得自己在吴磊面前放不开手脚，骚都不知道从哪发。

吴磊捏够了腰就顺着脊骨一路滑进他的股缝，皮带早就被蹭掉了，他今天穿的又是个吊裆裤，早就没了踪影，只剩最里面的底裤还做着无谓的挣扎。但是这份挣扎看起来也不具备任何说服力，因为他的内裤前端早已经被洇出的水打湿，吴磊看着他笑笑，握住他的东西上下撸动了起来。

此时他的上衣已经被高高卷起，露出白皙的胸肉，裤子也早就不知道掉到哪里，整个人赤条条地躺在暗色的床单上，像一块软绵绵的香草味棉花糖，轻轻一挤就能流出芯来。但是吴磊的衣衫还是完好的，除了跨间鼓鼓囊囊的一片，没人能猜到他刚刚做了什么。吴亦凡看着十分不满，他爬起来就要去脱吴磊的裤子，吴磊笑着握住他的脚踝轻轻一扯，他的两条长腿就丢失了防御能力，露出里面柔软的隐秘的私处来，他把沾着吴亦凡精液的手指伸进去在里面轻轻一搅，吴亦凡身子瞬间就软了下去，只能哼哼唧唧地叫着吴磊快点插进去。

他现在已经基本放得开了，什么不能教坏小朋友的三好青年觉悟早就被丢到了太平洋，他只能感受到吴磊埋在他身体里的那部分越来越大，越来越硬，顶的他颠三倒四，整个人都快要被撞碎。他觉得受自己掌控的部位越来越少，像是统统叛变去了吴磊那边似的，连嘴巴也不受控制地只会浪叫，他试图重新夺回对自己身体的掌控权，但是话到嘴边他才想起来自己根本都不知道这个小坏蛋的名字。

“哈…啊…我还不知道你名字”

“小磊，你叫我小磊”

“好，哈…小磊你真棒”

 

4.

吴磊无疑是细心的。当最后吴亦凡的精液失控地洒在他黑色的牛仔裤上时，他还镇定地继续抽动着，直到他也完完全全做完，他才从床下掏出个小包，从里面翻出条牛仔裤换上。

他其实还想再做一遍，身下人泪眼汪汪，眼角绯红的模样实在是最好的催情剂，但是吴亦凡早就没了劲，这本该是他休息补眠的时刻，但是硬是因为一时心软硬是被逼着加了个班，他早就过了黄金时期，只是岁月对他仁慈，不忍心往他漂亮的小脸上刻刀，才看起来像个刚入行的年轻小伙子。

吴磊仔仔细细地给他穿好衣服，又捧起他的脚套好袜子再穿上鞋利落地系着鞋带，“我送你回家”吴亦凡耷拉着眼睛，半睁不睁，“嗯”

 

5.

他俩自这之后也像是谈起了恋爱，吴磊总时不时地去找他，不开包厢的时候就坐在大厅边打游戏边等他，等着他下了班后再带着他找家小店吃点东西，如果遇上吴亦凡轮休，他们也不会出去，窝在房子里从床头做到床尾。

但是日子总不会这样轻松，青爷最后还是找上了门，吴亦凡到家的时候，防盗门半阖着，他边开门边问着“小磊你怎么连门都不关紧”没曾想进了门却没看到吴磊。

青爷正襟危坐在他家沙发上看着电视，旁边还站着两个保镖右手插进口袋随时准备掏枪。

“你怎么来了”他把包挂上衣架，走去餐桌前给自己倒了杯水。

“我记得你以前可不会像现在这样把包挂得整整齐齐”青爷说这话时像是想起些什么，脸上的神情温柔。

若是这幅表情出现的再早些，吴亦凡或许心里还有点波澜，但是时间过去的太长，甜蜜的糖衣早就被剥的一干二净，他心里也只能感觉出烦躁来，“你到底有事没事，没事我还要睡觉，上了一天班我很累”

“那就回来嘛，你说你跟着我还用做这些做什么，首饰、衣服、仆人、保镖不是要多少有多少吗，如果没有我背地里护着你，你觉得你能有现在的清闲日子过吗，你当你的老主顾真只想和你喝喝酒谈谈人生？”青爷的语速不快，他看着吴亦凡温柔地笑着，语气柔和地抛出一个个糖衣炮弹，“而且，你和那小东西厮混的时候倒是很有精神嘛”青爷的眼神危险起来，他的眼睛不大，半眯着的时候像条伺机潜伏的蛇。

话到这里吴亦凡也清楚了他今天的来意，他不是跟他协商的，他根本没有讨价还价的余地，刚刚的那些话也只是威逼前的利诱，也算是青爷给他的面子，让他自己做选择罢了。他的脸色已经完全变了，紧攥着杯子的指节泛白，手中的半杯水也跟随着他起伏的情绪泛起阵阵涟漪。

“亦凡，我知道你是个聪明人，你追求的那些东西我给不了你，他更给不了你，他还只是个孩子，甚至连生活都给不了你。他好像还在我手底下做事吧，听说还是个孤儿，你也不想他最后都丧失吃饭的能力吧”

此时吴亦凡自然也能明白其中的利弊，他颓然地放下杯中的水，望着眼前的杯子出神，杯子是他和吴磊前段时间逛超市时买的情侣款，吴磊说要搬来他家住，他们一起置办了不少东西。

“想好了就回来吧”青爷踏着稳健的步子迈出了门，陡然静默的房间像是什么都没发生过。

 

5.

吴亦凡想他其实是幸运的，虽然他入职早，但是他做这行的时间并不长。他第一次接客的时候是20岁，大学还没毕业就被舅舅骗取了夜总会，在这地方他人生地不熟，想跑都找不着门。妈妈桑也算照顾他，他第一次进去的时候跟着的都是手段老套的老人家，各个嘴似蜜糖，身似藤蔓，他本来就是个新人，不会打扮也不爱说话，进去的时候佝偻着身子，把脸快埋进胸口，老人家们瞬间上去哄得客人开开心心，就剩他一个人坐在角落发呆。

这般几次之后，点他的客人越来越少，后面干脆就他一个人常做冷板凳，不用接客落得清闲他自然开心，但是妈妈桑自然不可能养个闲人，妈妈桑找了几个前辈给他化了亮晶晶的妆，逼着他换上漂亮又暴露的衣服塞进了包房。他本就生得好，修饰后更是漂亮，像一块打磨后的宝石，在砂砾堆中熠熠发光。男人们都贴在他的身边叫他倒酒，过分的更是已经摸上他的大腿。

青爷就是在这个时候出现的，他把他叫去身边陪他喝酒，还脱下外套盖在他的腿上。他温柔地捏着他的耳垂，问他愿不愿意跟他，跟着他的话他不用遭到这些人的打扰，更不用担心钱的问题。

不会有比现在更糟的情况了，他点了点头，不日便有人来帮他搬家，住进了青宅。

虽然青爷待他好，但是他终究还是只能做小，他觉得自己像是被养在偏堂的金丝雀，只能守着这一亩三分地到老。

但是他也是感激的，他想人总不能太贪心，他拥有别人羡慕不来的舒适又熨帖的生活，他还有这一亩三分地供他撒欢，虽然不是他的家，但也足够了。就这样他跟了青爷很多年，久到他认为就会这样跟着青爷过一辈子，但是世事终究不能如他的意。

青爷的二太太生了儿子，这是青爷第一个儿子，他正妻不能生育，这么些年也就三太太肚子争气给他下过种，但是统统是闺女，虽然重男轻女思想早就不流行，但是这事还是成了他心里最大的结。二太太为人强势，有了儿子撑腰后更是肆无忌惮，她早就看吴亦凡不顺眼，天天想着法子去挑他的刺，恨不得也搬去偏堂，好能天天挤兑他拿他撒气。

青爷自然是不管的，就算管也只是不痛不痒地说几句，大多数时间都是睁一只眼闭一只眼就过去了，他自然是喜欢吴亦凡的，但是吴亦凡没法给他生儿子。

吴亦凡想，他本来是不贪的，如果青爷当时没有出现，没有递给他希望的橄榄枝，他是不会贪的，他只会渴望生活能平淡地过去，他也不会贪有人会全心全意只爱他一人，他也不知道自己究竟爱不爱青爷，或许是感激胜过感情，他突然不想再做这只金丝雀，他想锯开牢笼出逃。

所以青爷正房找上门时他什么都没说，他坦然接受了对方递来的支票，离开了偏堂。跟着青爷这些年他什么都不用做，衣食住行皆有人安排妥当，所以他甚至没什么信得过的朋友，于是他又找上妈妈桑，让她帮他安排个住的地方，他会偶尔过去帮她卖卖酒算是讨个生活，他想这也算落叶归根。

吴磊的出现算得上是个意外，这个孩子带着灼热的温度走进他的世界，点燃一束光照亮了他的眼睛。他时常觉得吴磊不像是个马仔，他身上带着少年人独有的干净气息，像是古时候的少年侠客，又像一把凌厉的剑将他的生活以28岁为分界线一劈两半。

 

他没办法不喜欢他。

 

5.

吴磊回来的时候天边已经泛着鱼肚白，太阳也从东海平面上冒出个尖，他带着一身寒气从门外走进来，手里提着一个袋子，笑着和吴亦凡说，“surprise！”像人间第二个太阳。

他把袋子递给吴亦凡，笑着让他拆礼物，吴亦凡看着眼前包装精致的盒子微微发愣，

“你忘啦？100天纪念日，我们已经在一起100天了，快吧！我甚至觉得我们昨天才在一起呢，没想到已经100天了。我昨天不是故意不回来的，我是在网上买的礼物，快递发到咱们隔壁城就没动静了，我这不是去了一趟取礼物嘛，就没赶上回来，你别生气好不好啊”

吴亦凡怔怔的点点头，他说他不生气。他拆礼物的时候很小心，顺着胶带贴的方向沿着边抠，他不想把这么漂亮的包装袋拆坏。

里面包着的是一瓶香水，蓝色的玻璃瓶里装满了透明的液体，喷出来的细雾有海洋的味道。

“我第一次见你的时候，你兄弟姐妹们的香水味太难闻了，你跟他们待久了身上都沾着那股味道，所以啊我就想我得给你买一支好的，最好是别人的味道都盖不住的那种”

气氛到了自然是少不了白日宣淫，他们把窗帘一拉就顺利地滚上了床单。

房间拉着窗帘没开灯，昏暗的光线里只有不停的喘息声交织在一起，他俩没日没夜地不知道做了多久，做到吴亦凡最后都说不出一句完整的话才停下。

他躺在吴磊的怀里，上下眼皮止不住地打架，他感受到吴磊轻吻着他的脸颊，他缓缓睁开眼吐了一口气，贴着吴磊的耳朵轻轻的说到，“我们私奔吧”

 

6.

他们约定好的那天，吴磊去找马哥吃离别饭，吴亦凡就在家里补觉，他们定好了晚上出发，他想休息一下养养精神。

他伴着闹铃醒来，心情激动，叫了几声小磊没人答应后，他脸色一变从枕头下摸出手机。

他有一大堆未读信息。

「小磊被青爷叫走了，对不起，我没护住他」

「他被青爷带去了城郊的仓库」

「我不太放心，还是打算去看一下」

他飞快地翻着，最后一条是一个小时前收到的。

「仓库爆炸了，没有幸存者」

平日里再熟悉不过的文字此刻在他眼前统统变成了一堆不认识的乱码，他敲打着键盘，就就没能打出他烂熟于心的那串数字，最后终于完整打出后，他却不敢再按下拨号键。手机从他指尖滑落，他望着最后一条信息发了许久的呆，最后怔怔地捂住了脸。

 

他们的火车还有一个小时到站。


End file.
